15 February 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-02-15 ; Comments *The last of the Saturday shows. *Mark Lamarr is in the studio talking with John and playing some of the records he bought on his recent trip to Jamaica. *A two hour twenty minute recording of a three hour show is available, plus 4 additional tracks from mixtapes Sessions *Topper #1. Recorded 1997-01-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Asend & Ultravibe: This Ain't Opera (10") Second Movement Recordings SMR 24 @ *Starky Banton: I & I Saw Dem Coming (split 10" with Dub Organiser) Dub Organiser DOT 101 @ *DJ Rush: Soulville (12" EP - Rhythm Drums Style) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 122 @ *'File 1' cuts in at start of ... :: (4:30 news) *Comet Gain: ‘Strength (7 inch)’ Wiiija Records *Big Black: ‘Kitty Empire (LP – Songs About Fucking)’ Blast First @ *Effike: 'Kindred (Various Artists 12 inch - Pangaea 2097)’ Pagoda Recordings @ *Topper: ‘Something To Tell Her’ (Peel Session) *Harvey & The Moonbeams: ‘Ten Commandments Of Love (Various Artists CD – The Golden Age Of American Rock ‘n’ Roll Vol 6: Hot Hits From 1954-1963)’ Ace @ *USA: ‘We Had To Call In The State Trooper (CD Single – Ybissai Baby)’ Drag City *Lady Saw: ‘Sycamore Tree (7 inch)’ Mad House @ *Buju Banton: ‘Love Sponge (7 inch)’ Gargamel Music *Capleton & Yami Bolo: ‘Put Down Yuh Weapon (7 inch )’ Fat Eyes Records *Timebox: Beggin’ (7 inch)’ Deram *Red Rat: ‘Good Boy (7 inch)’ Studio 2000 @ *Panacea: ‘I'm Loosing You (CD – Low Profile Darkness)’ Position Chrome :: (5:30 news) *Low-Fi Generator: 'Stereo Wohnzimmer-Mix (CD – Stereo)’ Normal *Red Red Meat: ‘Chinese Balls (LP – There’s A Star Above The Manger Tonight)’ Sub Pop @ (start) # *Topper: ‘Tuneless Man’ (Peel Session) *Tripwire: 'Survive (12 inch – No Problem)’ Rinse Out # *Guided By Voices: ‘Stabbing A Star (CD – Sunfish Holy Breakfast)’ Matador *7 Dwarfs: ‘Stop Girl (7 inch)’ Ideal # *Beenie Man, Little Kirk, Frisco Kid: ‘Dehlila (7 inch)’ Shocking Vibes *Ken Boothe: ‘Let Me Know (7 inch)’ Redman Super Power # *Bounty Killer: ‘Stucky (7 inch)’ Fat Eye Records @ *Make Up: ‘We’re Having A Baby (CD - After Dark)’ Dischord Records *Dream Team: ’12 AM (CD – The Drum & Bass World Series)’ Joker Records @ *Topper: ‘Won’t Do You No Harm’ (Peel Session) *Fall: ‘Behind The Counter (CD – In The City)’ Artful :: (6:30 news) *Mav Cacharel: ‘Louzolo (LP – Mav Cacharel)’ Melodie Distribution *Adventures In Stereo: ‘Airline (7 inch)’ Creeping Bent @ *'Unknown: Unknown' *Illogical SRL: ‘Beat Fighter (12 – In My Dreams)’ Union Recordings @ *Tuscadero: ‘The Teenbeat Song’ (Various Artists CD – 1997 Teenbeat Sampler)’ Teenbeat *Tuscadero: ‘Angel In A Half Shirt (7 inch)’ Teenbeat *'File 1' cuts out during above track *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 *Tasha Killer Pussies: Desire (album - Shake 'N' Vac) Bag 5503 BAG @ File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-02-15 (incomplete) *2) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE328 *3) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE329 ;Length *1) 02:20:19 *2) 1:32:29 (to 34:20, 42:55-1:17:15, 1:19:51 on) (from 28:58 and to 1:00:08 unique). (Begins with Bounty Killer and later tracks, then back to the start of the show) *3) 1:32:02 (to 15:48) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Created from LE328 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 328 *3) Created from LE329 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 329 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector